


[Fanmix] MY NAME IS THUNDER!! // you've always been a failure

by spiritofsky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: Double-sided fanmix for Jun Manjoume/Chazz Princeton.A Side ⚡ "MY NAME IS THUNDER!!"B Side ⚡ "you've always been a failure"Includes cover art, (both front and back covers) links to listen on Spotify, Playmoss and YouTube.





	[Fanmix] MY NAME IS THUNDER!! // you've always been a failure

**A Side ϟ "MY NAME IS THUNDER!!"**

** **

"Manjoume Thunder was petty and dramatic while still somehow managing to command an air of respect, intentionally using weak cards just to rub salt in the wounds of those he defeated.  
And then laugh at them a lot, probably."

[[Spotify]](https://open.spotify.com/user/spiritofsky/playlist/37HkGZEhzWPJZG6crEw3JY?si=l8iMtnXnRw-q4GBxJD4F7A) **ϟ**[ [Playmoss] ](https://playmoss.com/en/uwu-nation/playlist/side-a-my-name-is-thunder)**ϟ** [[YouTube]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLURZAMrDnvTzcN_emCgffPO5efAG6ar8H)

* * *

Upbeat, confident mix for Manjoume Thunder himself!  
Electronic / Rock / Pop

* * *

**B Side ϟ "you've always been a failure"**

** **

"(Perhaps Jun was really less Manjoume Thunder and more the boy Juudai had found crying in the bathroom before their inter-academy duel, curled in on himself underneath the sinks.)"

[[Spotify]](https://open.spotify.com/user/spiritofsky/playlist/6CSYRscdBW2sskKaVuKLtC?si=6jNFD7K6R8GlsSB8wGBTkw) **ϟ** [[Playmoss]](https://playmoss.com/en/uwu-nation/playlist/side-b-you-ve-always-been-a-faliure) **ϟ** [[YouTube]](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLURZAMrDnvTw-OoCEPJ-rZ3VQ09icygs7)

* * *

B-side for the kid behind the weight of his name, laced with feelings of failure, self-loathing and religious guilt.  
Darkwave / Alternative-Rock / ???

_Chronological order!  
_

* * *


End file.
